Jaune of Keyblade
by azndrgn
Summary: As the Battle of Beacon reaches climax, Pyrrha was ready to send Jaune to safety while she went to her doom. Instead, Jaune manages to toss her in the locker and take her spot instead! As the battle rages on, Jaune unlocks the power of the Keyblade, inherited by Sora when he was six! Will it be enough, though, without any prior training? Come find out!


**Finally got to writing this story down! It's been in my head for a very long time. This time, its Jaune with a keyblade! And it's a hell of a lot longer than my usual Jaune of series. Enjoy, read, and Review!**

 **Also, made a PAT. REON. on page. If you like the story and are feeling generous, come donate! Just look search up azndrgn, who is creating fanfiction.**

* * *

Two figures rushed out of the CCT, stopping to catch their breath a bit. They looked around to see nothing but destruction, but luckily no signs of Grimm... or bodies. Echoes of the battle beneath them could be heard, even though they were ground level.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number," heaved Jaune as he pulled out his Scroll, tapping through it quickly, "Oh where is it?"

Pyrrha, however, turned around to look back at the tower, her mind slowly starting to make a decision.

"Pyrrha?" asked Jaune in fear, "What was all of that?"

Before Pyrrha could answer, the ground shook, forcing them to look back in time to see Cinder ascend up the tower.

Jaune looked at the tower in shock, stuttering while trying to register in his mind that Ozpin had lost. Pyrrha looked down before adopting a stern face, telling Jaune to head to Vale for help. Jaune looked confused at this order as he tried to wrap his mind around Ozpin's loss before asking what Pyrrha had planned. When he saw her slowly looking towards the tower, his heart shook as his whole body felt like it had been struck by lightning, followed by being dunked into ice cold water.

"No, you can't," started Jaune, "I won't let you. You saw how powerful she is. Pyrrha I won't-"

Jaune didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt Pyrrha's lips suddenly on his. Jaune could feel the love and passion Pyrrha had for him passing through his lips and would've enjoyed it except something felt wrong about it. It wasn't just a kiss to convey her feelings. This kiss... was more like a goodbye kiss.

His eyes snapped open as his mind quickly whirled through the surroundings. He remembered there was a conveniently placed rocket locker right behind him. He instantly knew what Pyrrha was planning, and before she could act on it, he acted first.

Grabbing her waist and acting with strength and speed that surprised the both of them, Jaune tossed Pyrrha in the locker and closed it.

"Jaune!? What are you doing!?" shouted Pyrrha, "Let me out!"

"Sorry Pyrrha, but I can't let you do it," smiled Jaune sadly as he punched in coordinates that would take her to the edge of Beacon, where the airship docks were. At least, that's where it should be. It was the logical solution, as it was where they would be transporting people out. It was an easily dependable location, wide enough to allow ships in, and yet the path leading to it was narrow enough to hold a choke point. He knew she would be safe inside the locker until it landed. Afterall, he had ridden it quite a few times thanks to Cardin.

"No!" cried Pyrrha, "Don't do this! It was my fault for hesitating so long! It's my mistake to fix!"

"And you'll die if you go up there!" shouted Jaune as he put his forehead towards the open slits as tears started to drip out, "I can't let you die. Not like this. That's why I'll go, if not just to buy some more time for us."

"Jaune, no! You'll die if you go up there!" screamed Pyrrha as she used her Semblance to bend the door out.

"The funny thing is, I should've died when I was six," smiled Jaune sadly, causing Pyrrha to stop, "I've been living on borrowed time, so to speak."

Jaune took a deep breath before continuing, "Go find Glynda or any of the professors. You have more info about whatever was down there, so you can explain it better. Meanwhile, as I am your leader, it's my responsibility to take over for anything you may feel remotely guilty of. It's the leader job to make sure his or her team is safe. I know Nora and Ren will be safe. You're the only one left... and my heart tells me I would regret it if I let you do what you were planning to do without truly listening to you heart instead of what your mind is telling you to."

Jaune put his left hand on the locker, Pyrrha mirroring him at the same time. Then Jaune pushed the launch button, sending her flying up into the sky.

"Thank you, for everything," smiled Jaune, "Tell Ren and Nora that I'm sorry."

"Jaune!" screamed Pyrrha as the locker shot off.

"Don't worry, I won't die as long as you all remember me in your hearts," waved Jaune before turning around to the tower.

Being honest, he was terrified of even going up there. His mind and legs told him to just run, that he stood no chance. That there was a chance he could still be with Pyrrha. But his heart told him no. That he needed to climb up this tower and confront the enemy, if not to buy more time for Vale before she did something, such as order the Grimm Dragon to attack. Right now, it seemed content to sit around the tower, but that situation could change easily. He has suspicions that she could control it, and if she did, he needed to make sure she didn't give the order to attack.

He firmly walked into the tower and looked at the dangling cables of the elevator and sighed.

"Guess I'm taking the stairs," grumbled Jaune as he walked to the emergency staircase. He looked up and almost changed his mind about going up due to the number of stairs. Still, he took the first step and walked upwards. While doing so, his mind reminisced about the past, when he was just six.

* * *

 _Flashback begins_

A six-year-old Jaune Arc was playing in the forest, pretending to be a hero. His parents had repeatedly forbidden him from going into the forest alone, but he wouldn't listen. He wanted to be a huntsman and a hero, just like his great great grandfather! He used a stick he found and pretended it was a sword, swinging it as if cleaving through his enemies. He pretended that he was on an adventure and went deeper into the forest without a care. He wasn't worried about getting lost, he had an excellent sense of directions. That, and heroes never get lost, right?

Suddenly, Jaune heard a snap of a twig and a growl. Whirling around quickly with his make believe sword, he came face to face with an Alpha Beowolf.

"Hiyah!" cried Jaune, whirling his stick at the Beowolf only for it to break upon contact.

The Beowolf blinked twice before roaring at Jaune, who was now backing away from the Grimm as fast as possible. Jaune screamed for help as he ran through the forest, going straight deeper in the forest by accident. He had forgotten which way was the path back home due to panic.

Soon, Jaune found himself surrounded by Grimm Beowolves, both regular and two Alpha. He gulped in fear, but charged forward, knowing just cowering in fear wouldn't help.

"I won't die here! I'll become a hero like my ancestors!" yelled Jaune as he recklessly charged forward with just his fist.

The Grimm almost snorted in laughter as it smacked Jaune into some trees. The Grimm started to close in towards Jaune as he coughed up blood and tried to cover his head with his hands. Several of them jumped up into the air for the kill, ready to shred Jaune into pieces when...

 _ **Strike Raid!**_

Suddenly, a whirling weapon slashed right through all the Grimm in the air, killing them instantly. The Grimm quickly whirled around to the new threat only for the whirling weapon to suddenly appear in the man's hand who had dived in. The Grimm were quickly annihilated, including the Alpha Grimm, with ease.

Jaune slowly looked up from his hands to see a man with spiky brown hair, blue eyes like his, and a giant key. His vision slowly dimmed as he fell unconscious. The last words he heard coming from the man, who was pointing his giant key towards him, was _**Curaga**_.

Jaune's eyes slowly opened to see a roaring fire and a blanket around him.

"You awake kid?"

Jaune's eye snapped to the source of the voice to see the man feeding the fire with some wood. His mind flashed to what had just happened, and came to the conclusion that this man saved him.

"Are you a Huntsman?" asked Jaune.

"Errr, I'd answer that if I knew what that was," chuckled the man as he scratched the back of his head, "What's your name?"

"Jaune Arc! You have to be one, you saved my life! I want to grow up to be a hero!"

The man grinned before extending his hand to Jaune and introduced himself.

"I'm Sora. And well, I'm a traveler. Was just passing by this plan- I mean place. Where are your parents? You shouldn't be out in the forest alone, who knows what could've happened if I hadn't stopped by."

"It's not like they would notice," grumbled Jaune.

"Don't say that," scolded Sora, "Of course they would."

"I have seven sisters that they're too busy taking care of," complained Jaune, "They never let me do anything fun, nor do they even spend much time with me."

"Hmmm," hummed Sora, "How about having some fun with me!?"

"Really mister Sora?" smiled Jaune, his eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Sure thing, but let's get you home first. Your parents must be worried. And just call me Sora."

Indeed, when Sora came out of the woods with Jaune in his arms, his parents rushed toward them, along with his seven sisters. A short explanation later, Sora was invited to spend the night. The next morning, Sora made good with his promise and spent the day playing with Jaune. As the sun began to set, Sora told them that he had to go. The Arc family quickly made him some food to carry in his travels, but the six year old Jaune clung onto Sora's leg, begging him not to go.

"Please play with me more," begged Jaune, "I want to be as strong as you!"

Sora managed to extract Jaune off his leg before kneeling down to him.

"Why do you want to be strong?" asked Sora gently.

"Hmm, well to be a hero for one," grinned Jaune, "And to protect all my friends and family! I didn't notice before until yesterday, but they really do love me! And I'll protect them just as they love and protect me, even if they baby me too much."

Sora chuckled before asking another question.

"Tell me, what do you think the most important part of being a hero? What makes them so strong?"

"Mmmm... their strength?" responded Jaune, "Like being able to lift up a building! Or maybe their mind! To be able to think up of strategies and stuff! Or super cool powers, like X-Ray and Vav?!"

"Nope," answered Sora, "None of those are the answer. A person's real strength...is right here."

Sora tapped Jaune's left chest, right where his heart was.

"My heart?" questioned Jaune, "What can that do, besides make me live?"

"Everything," said a serious Sora, "Our hearts are our guiding key. As you grow and gain new experiences, you'll meet new people, and they'll become a part of your heart, just as you become a part of theirs. Just like a small piece of me is with you, and vice versa. And though we may never meet up again in the future, no matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.

Sora took a breath and continued on, "And though the darkness may destroy one's body, it'll never be able to destroy one's heart. As long as people remember you, it'll never die, and you'll never be alone. And if everything seems lost and dark, just look deep down inside your heart, for there's a light that'll never go out."

Jaune looked at Sora, completely inspired, but yet there were some things he didn't understand and asked for clarification.

"Don't worry, you'll learn as you grow older," smiled Sora as he ruffled Jaune's hair, "Just listen to your heart, let it guide you, and never give in."

Jaune pouted but nodded, ready to let Sora go.

"One more thing."

Sora held out his hand, and in a flash of light, the giant key was in his hand once more.

"This... is a keyblade," said Sora, looking at the one he was currently using, the Kingdom Key, "A weapon that is powered by your own heart. Hold out your hand, Jaune."

Jaune obeyed while Sora quickly flipped his keyblade so the handle was pointing towards Jaune. Jaune's hand curled around it, and Sora began to recite the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony.

 _"_ _In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder, you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love._ _"_

There was a small flash of light on Jaune's hand as Sora finished, and Jaune looked at the keyblade in wonder.

"Will I be able to wield something like that?" asked Jaune.

"Of course," grinned Sora, "Though someday in the future, when you truly need it. Here, lemme give you something that'll help you in the future, though."

Sora pulled out a small golden glass round shaped bottle with a star in front of it as well as a small star shaped glass pendant.

"This bottle will never break unless you crush it in your hands," warned Sora, "So use it only if you and your friends are seriously injured. And this pendant is called a Wayfinder, and will always connect you to your friends, no matter how far away you are. As long as you remember them, and they remember you, they'll always be able to help give you strength."

"C'mon, lets get you back home before I go," said Sora as he lifted Jaune up and turned off the serious tone.

"Ok!" cheered Jaune.

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"Funny how time flies by," muttered Jaune as he found himself at the top floor right after he finished his own little flashback.

Though he had learned one technique that involved using both hands on a sword from Sora, his family coddled him even more after the incident.. They were overprotective, but he didn't mind, as he knew they cared about him. Plus, being the youngest male of seven sisters, he was subjected to a lot of embarrassing moments. Not to mention his parents didn't have as much energy or time when they had him, but he could never blame them.

As he got closer to the door, his senses screamed at him to run away. And yet, his mind and his heart were calm. He wasn't doing this because he believed he could beat her, nor was he doing this to fulfill what Pyrrha thought was right. He was doing it because it was the right thing to do, and his heart told him so. To buy as much time for everyone before the woman decided to strike again. He readied his gear, putting his Scroll on his arm as well as clutching the Wayfinder on his chest that he used as a necklace.

* * *

"Stupid Grimm, get out of the way!" shouted Ruby as she slashed through four more Grimm.

"Ruby, be careful!" shouted Weiss as she helped cover her back, but she was getting tired.

Both girls were starting to feel the strain, and yet they still hadn't found Jaune or Pyrrha.

"Ruby come back, I'll make a ice shelter for us to recover!" suggested Weiss.

Ruby wanted to argue against it, but had to agree she was starting to feel the strain after fighting Roman, Neo, and then jumping off an airship. Before they could though, they heard metal bending above them before something flew off in the air. They looked up to see a rocket locker being torn apart in a black glow and tossed into an Ursa Major. Pyrrha landed right in front of them, gasping for breath.

"That dam locker took me too long to break through," growled Pyrrha, "Jaune must've known it was made from materials I can't bend easily."

"Pyrrha!?" gaped Ruby and Weiss, "What are you doing here!?"

"And where's Jaune?" added Ruby.

Pyrrha turned around to face them, and the girls were treated to a terrified Pyrrha, which was very unnatural and rare to say.

"Ruby! Weiss! You have to help me save Jaune!" begged Pyrrha.

"Whoa calm down, what's wrong?" asked Weiss as she quickly constructed a temporary shelter for them.

"Jaune, he... he... he went up the tower to challenge that woman from the broadcast! He's going to get himself killed!" yelled Pyrrha, "Even Ozpin couldn't defeat her!"

"Why would he do such an idiotic thing?" gasped Weiss.

"He did it... to buy time for us. And to prevent me from making a stupid choice," cried Pyrrha,

"We can ask more questions later, we need to go!" demanded Ruby, unwilling to have her first friend at Beacon die.

The other two nodded and the trio rushed out of the ice barricade, cutting through whatever was in their path. All three were using their individual semblance to run faster, Ruby with her speed, Weiss propelling herself forward with her glyphs, and Pyrrha using a mixture of streaming Aura into her muscles as well as her semblance on the metallic parts of her body to move faster.

* * *

Cinder strolled around the now deceased Headmaster's office, her heels clacking at every step with a smirk on her face, a hint of arrogance around her. And why shouldn't she? She had claimed the Maiden's power as her own, crippled the Vale kingdom, and finally, killed Ozpin, the thorn that scrapped against her mistress's side. She looked out the window to see the destruction she had been responsible for, and her smile widened. The Grimm Dragon crawled up the tower just in time to look at her and screeched, its three red beady eyes staring at her.

"Shhhh~~," cooed Cinder in a soft tone, though her face was still smirking at the destruction of Vale, "This is your home now."

The Grimm Dragon screeched softly once more as Cinder created a small flame, ready to order the Grimm to attack the air docks. She was sure that quite a few people were still alive, and it wouldn't do for them to leave without getting a little present in the form of death.

Suddenly, Cinder heard wood being split open and turned around. She saw a sword jutting out of the wooden door before it sliced the door open, revealing someone she least expected. Cinder expected Pyrrha Nikos to come up and fight her, possibly due to guilt and duty as the one chosen to inherit the power she didn't deserve. She thought maybe Glynda Goodwitch had shown up to fight as it was part of her job, being Vice-Headmistress. She even expected Ironwood and Qrow to show up. She did not count for the possibility of Jaune Arc, the weakest student of Beacon Academy in all of Beachon history. Cinder did not think she was even exaggerating on that part, either.

When Pyrrha Nikos had been chosen as one of the targets, Cinder and her team had done their research about Pyrrha's team. What stood out the most beside Pyrrha being a powerful foe, though not a threat, was how weak Jaune seemed to be. In terms of grades, Jaune was just barely passing with C's on all his classes, with exception to strategy and awareness. She had Emerald observe Jaune when team JNPR had practice, and she reported back that Jaune was the weakest out of almost everyone at Beacon. How he even made it into Beacon seemed to be a miracle, and Cinder was sure if it wasn't for the fact Pyrrha Nikos was Jaune's partner, he would've flunked out. She heard rumors about how Pyrrha was the one who chose him to be her partner, which made no sense to her.

"Would you be kind enough to surrender?" asked Jaune politely as he raised his sword and shield, his arms shaking as he did so. Jaune never told anyone, but Crocea Mors never felt right in his hands. Yet it was the only weapon he could grab from home that didn't belong to anyone. Nor did he have the time or funds to buy a new one that would suit him, so he stuck with it.

Cinder stared at Jaune for a bit before she burst into laughter, her stomach starting to ache.

"This is who they send to fight me?" gasped Cinder as she tried to breath, "Are they that desperate? Or did they think that you could defeat me by making me laugh to death? Do you really think you can defeat me? I, who just killed Ozpin!"

"Not really," admitted Jaune, causing Cinder to stop laughing, "I know I'm not strong at all. Out of all the students, I have the lowest win to loss record. But I'll do what I can accomplish. And that means delaying you as long as possible while ensuring my team gets to safety!"

"Hmm so it's foolish bravery that brought you here then?" questioned Cinder as she raised her hand and created a small flame, "Well then, perhaps I'll show you just how helpless the situation is."

Cinder was about to order the Grimm to attack the docks when Jaune gave a shout and attacked. Cinder easily dodged it, but Jaune's plan had worked. He was stalling Cinder as long as possible to allow more time for everyone.

"Fine, I'll oblige your wishes," grinned Cinder as she created a ball of fire, "It'll be good to test out the limits of my power on such a willing punching bag!"

The fireball shot forward, to which Jaune quickly put up his shield to block it. He could feel the heat scorching his skin, but his Aura managed to help block out most of the heat.

"Hoo, it looks like you have a rather large Aura reserve," complimented Cinder, "Too bad all that power won't do you any good if you don't know how to even wield it properly."

Cinder fired three more fireballs, forcing Jaune to skid back and try to shake off the impacts before his instincts screamed at him to move. He dove sideways just in time to dodge two arrows hitting vital organs, but not fast enough as it did hit him. One was deflected off his Aura while the other one penetrated through and into his thigh.

Jaune roared in pain as he turned to Cinder and slashed with his swords, but Cinder scoffed as she used her left hand to block all his attacks without even seemingly trying.

"Pathetic," yawned Cinder as she dodged a horizontal slash while forming a dust dagger and stabbing him in the forearm, "You're not really worth even using my power." She blasted him away for a stream of fire into his chest.

Jaune stood back up in defiance as he charged once more. Cinder, getting bored, shot a stream of fire at Jaune. Jaune charged forward with his shield up, his Aura flashing through before he reached her and slashed down at her face. Cinder caught the blade with just one hand and sneered, about to taunt Jaune when she had to lean back to avoid Jaune shield bashing her.

"So you tried something different, so what?" taunted Cinder as she kicked Jaune on the chin while backflipping, taking his sword away from him.

Jaune rubbed his chin in pain before noticing his sword was gone. He looked at Cinder, who held it blade side and heated up her hands. The blade began to glow under her hands until it cracked in half. Jaune almost lost heart at the sight of Crocea Mors broken.

"Looking for this?" giggled Cinder as she held the sword out, "I hope you don't mind, it broke when I held it."

Cinder tossed the blade end out of the window while tossing the handle towards Jaune.

"Oh dear, what will you do now? Perhaps run away? Or maybe you could fetch your partner and sacrifice her to save your own worthless life."

Jaune responded by hurling his shield like a discus at Cinder, to which she deflected it out of the window.

In retrospect, Jaune mused, that wasn't the best course of action to respond with, but when Cinder threatened Pyrrha's life, he instinctively responded by hurling his shield like Pyrrha did to shut her up.

"Well, well, that wasn't very smart, was it foolish knight?" cackled Cinder as she looked at the completely helpless boy now, "I grow bored of this conflict. What say I finish this up and send the Grimm to your precious friends?"

Jaune began to sweat, knowing he needed to stall as much time he could give to others.

"So weak, I was hoping for more of a challenge," continued Cinder, "Then again, nobody save my mistress could ever hope to match me."

"I know someone that could totally kick your ass," shouted Jaune, causing Cinder to pause before giving Jaune a baleful glare.

"And who do you speak of? Your precious partner? Your friends from team RWBY? Perhaps Glynda Goodwitch? Or maybe your dear mummy and daddy?" spoke Cinder with a now amused tone.

"No, not any of those you mentioned," answered Jaune, causing Cinder to raise her eyebrow, "A man who could kill Grimm in a flash. I bet he could even take you and that stupid Grimm outside easily. He told me what it truly meant to be strong."

"What it means to be strong?" laughed Cinder, "Let me guess, is it your brain? Your mind? Do you not see that true power... is this? What I'm capable of wielding, the power to control even nature itself!?"

"None," replied Jaune before pounding his hand to his left chest, "It's right here. The heart."

"What can that little thing do when compared to this!" growled Cinder as she tossed several fireballs at Jaune, who jumped out of the way, "I, Cinder Fall, who have killed Ozpin! I, who have brought the Kingdom of Vale down to its knees! I, who have outwitted both Ozpin and Ironwood and their pitiful attempts at a defense! I, who manipulated the White Fang to attack and draw attention from my true goal, the Fall Maiden's powers. I, who with a simple gesture, have turned the citizens of Vale against their own protectors without them even knowing I had the pawn, Mercury Black, fake his injury while tricking Yang Xiao Long into thinking she was being attacked!"

"It's true, the heart may seem weak," admitted Jaune, "And it may give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that you'll never be able to snuff out, not even with all your powers!"

As Jaune said this, he stood up once more, his stature seeming bigger than before, despite all the burns on his body and scorched hair.

"Well, let's put that to the test shall we?" cackled Cinder as she formed blades from Dust, ready to just end it. Suddenly, the entire floor shook, causing them to lose their balance. The Grimm Dragon shrieked loudly once more, causing them to cover their ears to mute the noise. Both looked at the Grimm Dragon just in time as it crashed its head in, trying to bite Jaune.

The Grimm Dragon had been watching the fight with boredom. It wanted to go kill all those negative emotions that was gathering at the docks, and ready to do so when Jaune came in. It decided to look at the battle to see who the Queen had sent to gather enough negative energy awaken it from its hibernation. The Grimm Dragon was ready to just fly away and attack without orders when the boy gave his speech and stood back up once more. It sensed... light gathering inside the boy. And it was growing bigger and bigger, though the woman didn't even seem to notice it. Deciding to take things in its own claws, the Grimm screeched as it shook the tower before trying to bite its prey.

* * *

 _Minutes earlier_

Back on the ground floor, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha were rushing towards the tower, slaying Grimm as they ran. Weiss had suggested they take a two minute break under her ice shelter, but Pyrrha ignored her as she charged through, with Ruby right behind her.

"Guys! I really think we should take a break," gasped Weiss as she felt her Aura reserves being strained, "There's not point in helping Jaune if we're too tired to even help!"

Pyrrha was about to snap a reply back when something shiny caught her eye. She quickly used her semblance to pull the shiny object to her and gasped. It was Crocea Mors' blade end! Pyrrha knew this blade very well, seeing as she sparred against Jaune every night, becoming very familiar with it. She could see all the knicks and scratches on it.

"That's Jaune's sword!" exclaimed Ruby in shock before quickly looking around and disappeared in a flurry of roses before reappearing again with his shield, "And this is his shield!"

"Oh no," gasped Pyrrha before running off again, muttering "I'm sorry," over and over again to herself. This time, Weiss put the pedal to the metal on her legs to catch up with Ruby and Pyrrha. Just as they reached to the base of the tower, though, they had to stop as the Grimm Dragon screeched loudly.

"My ears!" cried Ruby as she covered her ears. Pyrrha and Weiss were quick to mimic her action. They quickly looked up just in time to see the Grimm Dragon stick its head into the tower. Stone, mortar, and any construction materials rained down the sky right at them.

"Stay together!" shouted Weiss as she quickly formed an ice barrier above them to protect them from the debris.

"Pyrrha, don't go out yet," stated Ruby, noticing Pyrrha was inching away, ready to go through the hail of debris, "We can't help Jaune if we're seriously injured. Plus we need to plan out how we're going to get up there. I can get up there fast, but I can't carry you all with me."

Pyrrha grinded her teeth in frustration, but saw what Ruby was pointing at. Still, her heart and mind was worried about Jaune, who was now without weapons, stuck with a woman that most likely killed Ozpin, and now likely being attacked by the Grimm Dragon.

'Please be safe, Jaune,' prayed Pyrrha.

Ruby was staring at through the wreckage in the tower when she spied the elevator. Broken as it may be, it was made of metal.

"Pyrrha, can you lift us all up in that elevator if we get there?" asked Ruby, pointing to it.

Pyrrha looked at it elevator, calculating the weight and the needed distribution before nodding in reply.

"Great, Weiss, I'll need you to boost me up like you did with Blake back against Torchwick for just a few seconds," ordered Ruby, "Soon as I've got a clean line, I'll grab you both and dash right towards the elevator."

"You do realize that even if we get up there, we'll most likely be too exhausted to fight whoever is up there?" questioned Weiss.

"We're not going to fight," replied Ruby, "We're going to get Jaune and run. I'm sure there's something more important here that she won't give chase if we run. If we fight, I don't think we'll survive, but if we run, we'll live to fight another day."

The girls nodded in acknowledgment and prepared themselves. Ruby concentrated all her senses into her sight, waiting for the earliest available time. As the debris lessen, Ruby saw it.

"NOW!" screamed Ruby.

Weiss summoned her glyph and empowered Ruby for exactly two seconds, which was plenty of time for Ruby to grab Pyrrha and Weiss and dash for the elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator, Pyrrha began to channel her Semblance to lift the elevator.

"I got enough for one last boost," gasped Weiss as she summoned her glyph again to empower Pyrrha, "After that, I'm tapped out for that move. I'll focus on getting out blonde idiot out of there when we get to the top."

"Thanks, Weiss," said Pyrrha as she felt empowered from Weiss's glyph. Using that power, she lifted the elevator up, forcing it to shoot all three of them to the top floor.

* * *

Jaune scrambled away from the Grimm Dragon trying to bite him, using the falling gears to hide from it. It roared and tried to claw in deeper when Cinder had enough of its actions.

"Enough, you stupid beast!" roared Cinder as she lit her left hand on fire, drawing its attention, "You will obey me. 'She' has given me command over your kind."

'She?' thought Jaune as he peaked over to Cinder to see her seemingly hypnotizing the Grimm. He looked around and saw his broken blade not far from him. Quickly grabbing it, he used whatever was left of the blade and cut off his hood, quickly making strips to bind his wounds. He shrugged off the ruined left paldron that Cinder had cut through, ripped off the forearm cloths, and used them as extra bandages. He put the paldron on his mouth and bit down on it to muffle his screams as he tightened the makeshift bandages on his wounds.

'I'm going to die,' sighed Jaune mentally as he peaked over once more to see Cinder calming the Grimm down. He noticed her right hand seemed to move down to her right thigh, right under the blue feather accessory on her waist, and clutch a small bag, as if reassuring her that she hadn't lost it.

'That's gotta be something important,' mused Jaune as he tried to stand up once more, only to falter and hit the giant metal gear with his right paldron, creating a very audible clanging noise.

"Don't think I forgot about you, little knight," mocked Cinder as she turned around to him, "Come on out and play. Unless Ozpin's little failure has had enough? I can make it a quick death if you come out and beg for it. Or I could allow you to live... if you bring your friends as replacements."

"I'd sooner kill myself than do that," bristled Jaune as he stood back up with the hilt of Crocea Mors in his hands.

"So be it," proclaimed Cinder as she summoned a fireball the size of Jaune himself, "I've grown tired of our little game. With your death, it will signal the Grimm Dragon to destroy those still foolish enough to linger around its new home. And with it, the light you so spoke of."

And with that, she shot the fireball towards Jaune, with the Grimm Dragon right behind her, looking with glee. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss had made it to the top floor via Pyrrha express elevator were just in time to see the fireball approaching Jaune and were unable to do anything. Ruby tried to run towards Jaune to push him away. Pyrrha was trying to use her Semblance to pull Jaune towards her. Weiss tried to summon a glyph under Jaune to move him. But the sad truth was all three were too late to do anything, and had the perfect view of Jaune's incoming death while Cinder was cackling.

As Jaune saw the approaching fireball, his legs stopped moving. He couldn't even try to dodge even if he wanted to. His eyes started to close, as if welcoming the approaching death. Darkness seemed to consume his sight as he could feel the scorching heat from the fireball approaching him. There seemed to be no sight of light at all. Just as he was about to give in to it, voices rang through his head.

* * *

" _What's up Jauney boy? Giving up already?"-_ Cardin

" _Fearless leader, let's play!"_ -Nora.

" _Glad you're here to help me out with Nora." -_ Ren.

" _C'mon lady killer, don't look so glum!"_ Yang.

" _... Thanks for the help, you're a good friend."_ -Blake.

" _You dunce! But... I admit you're not bad."_ -Weiss.

" _Jaune, we're going to be the best leaders in Beacon! Though I'll come in first!"_ -Ruby.

" _Jaune I... I... I'm just happy that I can be myself with you."_ -Pyrrha.

" _If everything seems lost and dark, just look deep down inside your_ _heart_ _, for there's a light that'll never go out,"_ -Sora.

* * *

Jaune's eyes snapped opened as he felt the voices reverberate through his head and giving him strength. He felt the light bursting forth within him, chasing away the darkness. With a guttural roar, Jaune stepped forward with his right leg, brought his broken blade to his left side and slashed with a backhand upwards cut. He didn't care if his blade was broken, or that it seemed to be a fool's hope. He slashed at it with all his might. And within him, his heart responded.

His sword suddenly shone brilliantly and transformed in front of the girls eyes. The broken blade suddenly elongated until it was slightly longer than his old blade. At the top part of his new blade was his emblem, the twin crescent moons, was enlarged. The shaft was gleaming silver all the way to his hand guard. The hand guard itself had also transformed to what looked like white plated armor surrounding the grip, similar to his own armor. In short, it was Jaune's keyblade in its truest form, its own form for him, its name as _Twin Crescent Moon._

Jaune didn't notice as he was too busy slashing at the fireball. His keyblade clashed with the fireball, and to everyone's shock, the fireball halted its destructive path.

"RrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Jaune roared as he completed his swing and sent the fireball flying back towards Cinder.

"What!?" shouted Cinder as she dodged out of the way, accelerating her speed with fire on her hands.

The Grimm Dragon, however, was not so lucky. The fireball was too fast for it to even more its head, and it had been shocked when it felt light spilling off from the boy. The fireball smashed into its head, causing it to screech in pain as it lost its grip on the tower and fell towards the ground.

Back at the docks, the last survivors were going up on the Bullheads when they all witnessed the Grimm Dragon suddenly fall to the ground, causing an earthquake.

"What was that?" shouted Sun as he stood guard, waiting for Ruby and the others to come back.

"I don't know, but the Grimm Dragon was hit by something," commented Doctor Oobleck.

"Jaune... Pyrrha... Please find them," whispered Ren.

Cinder turned her head back to Jaune, looking at his new keyblade in shock. She didn't get the chance to say anything as sniper fire suddenly impacted her body.

"Take her down!" shouted Ruby as she began firing her gun. She wanted to examine Jaune's new weapon, but she shoved that aside in favor of saving Jaune.

Pyrrha charged forward and chucked her xiphos _Milo_ at Cinder, who was now using one hand to block Ruby's shot. She used the other to deflect it, only to receive a shield bash from Pyrrha, who had thrown it and put her entire weight behind her shield a second later, kicking Cinder away. Cinder flipped backwards and landed on her feet in time to quickly dodge several slashes from Ruby's _Crescent Rose_. Pyrrha summoned her weapon back and began to open fire with her rifle, with Weiss empowering the bullets to freeze upon impact. Cinder was too busy to pay attention to the shots and instinctively blocked them with her Aura protected hands. Upon the bullet's impact, ice grew all over Cinder's hands. Before she could melt them, Ruby had accelerated herself forward with her Semblance and recoil from her sniper and drop kicked Cinder in the stomach.

Unable to defend herself, Cinder flew back a bit before dragging her free hand on the ground and melting it. She was about to make the motion of creating ice from the fragments when her senses warned her to move. She turned around to see Jaune already close to her, his keyblade held high above him. Both his hands were gripping the handle as he began his diagonal slash at Cinder. Cinder's eyes grew wide as she saw the keyblade coming down as well as his form, and knew this was dangerous.

Jaune had always worked on this one slash all his life, as he learned it from Sora, using both his hands on whatever practice weapon he could use. And now, with a blade that fit him perfectly, Jaune struck!

Cinder tried to jump back, but Weiss quickly formed a glyph right below her to increase the gravity, forcing her to stay. Cinder opted to flare her Aura out as much as possible to defend herself. Her right hand was still covered in ice, and she used her left hand to block the bullets coming from Ruby. She was confident she could take on Jaune's slash based on how much weaker he was compared to the girls.

The keyblade clashed against Cinder's Aura for a second... before it completely shattered through it. Cinder's eyes widened in shock as she leaned back, but the keyblade managed to cut through skin, going from her shoulder all the way to her right waist.

"Arrr!" screamed Cinder in pain before she decided play time was over and surrounded herself in flames, pushing Jaune away from her.

Jaune tumbled on the ground while Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha quickly went over to see if he was alright. Cinder was quickly using dust to reconstruct her dress while using fire the cauterize her wounds. It was when she did so did she notice that her feather accessory had been torn apart, as well as the small bag that had been under it was missing. She gasped as she theorized the Jaune's slash must have cut through the binding holding the bag to her body. Her eyes quickly scanned the area and found the bag laying on the floor. However, Jaune also noticed it too.

"Get that bag!" commanded Jaune, pointing to it as Cinder began to dive for it.

Seeing her dive, Pyrrha used her Semblance and forced Ozpin's desk to collide into Cinder as Ruby dashed for the bag. Cinder pushed the desk away and tried to blast Ruby, but Weiss had dashed forward to engage her in close combat. Weiss began to ferociously stab at Cinder, who dodged them before grabbing the rapier and tossing Weiss to the side.

Ruby had already grabbed the bag and dashed back to Jaune.

"What's so special about this bag?" asked Ruby curiously.

"Later, both you and Pyrrha need to distract that mad woman named Cinder," said Jaune, "Weiss! I need you here prompto!"

"NO!" shouted Cinder as she blasted a stream of fire at Jaune. Pyrrha quickly moved several large cogs to block the fire before she and Ruby began to distract Cinder.

"What is it?" asked Weiss as she managed to drag herself over to Jaune. Cinder had thrown her against one of the few walls still standing, and it hurt her enough that her Aura had been shattered.

Jaune was digging through the bag and found a black compact Scroll.

"I need you to find out whatever is on this Scroll," said Jaune quickly, giving it to her, "For whatever reason, she was making sure she had this on her body the whole time until we got it off. It has to be something important."

Weiss nodded and took the Scroll, quickly navigating through it. There were some encoded hidden files, but Weiss brought her Scroll out and managed to use hers to hack through it. Though she did shelve into her mind that the encryption program on it was eerily similar to Atlas's programs. After she managed to hack through, she saw that the Scroll was the main source for blocking all communications within Vale.

"Stop it," commanded Jaune as soon as Weiss told him, "I need to send this file to Glynda immediately. Cinder didn't know, but I was recording everything while she was mocking me. I have proof that she's responsible for everything that has happened here. Including framing Yang."

"What are you waiting for, get to sending!" snapped Weiss, "Send one to me too. I'll send it to my sister, Ironwood, and my father. They'll be able to use this info, too."

Jaune nodded and sent the information to everyone on his contact list. The more he sent it, the more likely it would spread. Then the cog they had been hiding behind was blown off, surprising the both of them that they dropped the Scrolls. Quickly looking at the situation, they saw Ruby being flung into Pyrrha as both their Auras started to fizzle.

"I've had enough of this charade!" exclaimed Cinder in anger, "Just-"

She didn't get to finish as Jaune chucked his keyblade at her. Cinder raised her hand to block it before remembering that the keyblade had sliced right through her Aura, and opted to dodge instead.

Jaune and Weiss weren't idle, though. As soon as Jaune threw it, both of them ran to Pyrrha and Ruby, inspecting their injuries. Ruby was suffering a few gashes from dodging a rain of hail Cinder had pelted her with, and Pyrrha's left arm had burns, especially when Cinder had grabbed her and scorched her, even with her Aura still active.

"There's no point in staying now," said Weiss as she help Ruby back on her feet.

"We've accomplished what we needed," agreed Jaune as he helped Pyrrha up, "Team JSPR, retreat!"

"Wait, what about your weapon?" asked Pyrrha.

"Don't worry about that, I'll explain later," said Jaune, "Weiss, give us some cover!"

Weiss nodded and tossed out a red Fire Dust crystal and a white Wind Dust crystal, quickly shattering them with a flick of her weapon. A small explosion that whipped up dust than deal damage covered them all. Cinder was already heading towards them and fired a stream of fire right towards them.

Luckily, all four of them leaped off the building just in time before the fire hit them.

"Jaune, have you thought of a landing strategy without a weapon?" asked Ruby as they were free falling.

"Err... I'll wing it!" shouted Jaune.

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at this as she summoned a giant metal cog on the ground towards them. They all landed on the cog, and Pyrrha began to use it to slow their descent down towards the ground. As soon as they were within range, they all jumped off and landed safely on the ground.

"To the docks!" shouted Jaune, and all of them dashed away.

"So... team JSPR, really?" chirped Ruby.

"Hey, it was all I could think of," defended Jaune, "Anyways let's get out of here!"

* * *

Cinder watched them flee, debating on whether to chase them. If their mission had been to kill Cinder, they had certainly failed that. However, she couldn't help but feel something was off.

" _We've accomplished what we needed."_

That voice echoed in her head as she tried to figure out why Jaune had said that. What had they accomplished? Sure her Scroll had been snatched away, but it was highly protected, with one of the best encryption programs on there. She walked over to the Scrolls to pick them up when Jaune's scroll started to vibrate, signaling someone was calling him. Cinder froze at that sight. She took a deep breath , trying to calm herself down. Phone calls were still working, even with the blocking program she had set up, but everything else should've been blocked, from broadcasting to even messaging or sending files. She doubted that Jaune had his Scroll on the entire time they were fighting.

Still, she cautiously picked it up to see Glynda Goodwitch was attempting to call him answered it.

"Jaune! Where are you! What in Oum's name were you thinking, challenging her like that Mr. Arc!? You're lucky you're alive! I got the files, and have transferred it to Ironwood. I don't know how you got communications working again, but I suppose now's not the time. Give me your location, and I'll get people over to you asap! Mr. Arc? Jaune? Are you there?"

Cinder's face paled as she heard Glynda's message and quickly scrolled through the Scroll to see a video and audio file. Had that been on the whole time? She looked at her own Scroll and saw that her Scroll had been hacked through and the program halting the CCT network gone. How? Then she remembered the white haired girl. She was a Schnee... which meant she had connections in the military. She went over Weiss's scroll and saw it had the decryption program, the only one that could've hacked through her Scroll. Weiss had not only hacked through, but completely deleted the blocking program.

Cinder quickly dialed to Emerald, knowing she would be next to Adam Taurus and the others.

"Cinder? What's wrong?" asked Emerald, knowing Cinder would never call her unless it was important.

"Our plan been exposed," growled Cinder, "But it's not too late to recover. I want you and the White Fang to hunt down four people. Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Shnee, and Jaune Arc. They're alone and separated from the rest of the population. Tell Adam he can have the Schnee for public execution. I want the other three."

"Cinder?" asked Emerald with concern.

"I will kill Nikos for even attempting to take a power that was rightfully man. Arc will die a slow and torturous death for hindering my plans. And finally, I intend to take Ruby Rose as a gift for Salem, seeing as she's one of Ozpin's special interest," snapped Cinder before shutting her Scroll.

Cinder heard a screech and turned around to see the Grimm Dragon up again, looking quite angry. It roared in anger at Cinder, but once again Cinder made a ball of flame to hypnotize it.

"Don't worry, I'll get the one who hurt you," cooed Cinder before jumping on the Grimm Dragon, "Now then. Chase."

The Grimm Dragon roared in agreement and flew off into the sky.

* * *

The newly formed Team JSPR were trying to run away as fast as they could, but they were far from being fast. Each one of them was injured, and the adrenaline within their body was running out. Their Aura had been tapped dry long ago, and only their willpower allowed them to keep moving. Weiss was actually the one in the best condition out of all of them.

"Just... a bit further," groaned Ruby, "Weiss, why don't I remember it taking this long to get to the docks."

"Because we usually don't fight a powerful maniac and escape by the skin of our teeth," sighed Weiss.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was using Jaune's body to support herself while walking. Though they had managed to escape, the last attack by Cinder had burnt her left thigh as well.

"I'm sorry," whispered Pyrrha towards Jaune once more, "I... I"

"We can talk about this later, when we're safe," whispered Jaune back, "But for now, just enjoy the fact we made it out alive."

Pyrrha could only nod and enjoy the warmth his body gave. They were finally getting close to the docks when they found several Bullheads suddenly fly in and cut them off. Their hopes were raised as they hoped it was Glynda and the others, only to have it dashed when the doors opened to reveal White Fang members, along with Adam Taurus.

"Oh c'mon, can this get worse?" wailed Jaune.

A screech answered his call, and from behind them, Cinder dropped down.

"Of course it can," bemoaned Jaune.

All of them watched the Grimm Dragon continue its path towards the docks before it began to wreck the docks.

"A bit late," said Adam with a gruff tone, "They already evacuated the whole area when they saw the Grimm Dragon fall. They didn't want to wait. There was only one ship, and that one left as soon as the pilot saw the Grimm Dragon flying towards the docks."

"A shame," sighed Cinder, "But we have who we want."

Team JSPR quickly had their backs to each other, ready to give one last fight if needed. Adam, already anxious to have his blade taste Schnee blood, already had his men broadcasting this soon to be execution.

* * *

The whole world was once again looking at the broadcast that was going live. Communications had been available allowing Ironwood to phone Atlas for reinforcements as well as send the data Jaune had given them. Now the rest of the world was finally informed about what was happening right now. There had been a blackout on information during the start of Cinder's plans. Now, another broadcast was upon them all, showing them an injured Ruby, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Weiss.

Winter had turned her ship around as soon as she heard her sister was in trouble. Now she was threatening her pilot to drive faster or suffer the pain of her two swords up his ass. She could barely contain her anger to crush the Scroll when she saw Weiss and her friends surrounded by White Fang.

"C'mon Jimmy, get this ship moving faster!" growled Qrow as he saw Ruby in the broadcast. Just from the scenery around the trapped team, Glynda could already pinpoint where they were.

"Sure, rush into a place full of White Fang, Grimm, and the corrupted Fall Maiden and a Grimm Dragon," growled Ironwood, "Qrow, we need to plan this out carefully. Just going in gung-ho like you usually do won't work. Besides, we're in a dam cargo ship that we found. I'm going in as fast as I should go."

Qrow and Ironwood began to argue when a quick snap of Glynda's crop hit both of them.

"Shut up and get me there," said Glynda woth a chilly tone, "Argue one more time and I'll toss you both off the ship and drive myself there!"

"Yes, ma'am!" gulped both men. Ironwood immediately began to drive faster after that.

* * *

"We need to head back!" shouted Ren.

"Young man, you are in no positi-" began Port, but Nora slammed her hammer on the ground.

"We don't care," growled Nora, "That's our teammates and friends stuck there. Give us a ship, and I'll drive it myself. "

Ren would've been frightened by this statement, but the urge to help Jaune and the group won out, but only by a very slim margin.

"Miss Valkyrie, Mr. Ren, both of you are injured. Going in right now would be tantamount to suicide, and that is something as your professors will not allow you to do so," lectured Oobleck.

"Then we'll go," volunteered Sun, gesturing to his team, "All of us have pretty much recovered. Neptune is raring to go save Weiss."

"I cannot allow that," urged Oobleck, "We simply can't let any students go! Not with the Grimm Dragon wrecking havoc at the docks. We just don't have the resources or manpower!"

"Please...,"

The two professors looked over to see Yang, who was now awake. She had awoken when the Grimm Dragon crashed onto the floor, and now she had tears in her eyes.

"Please... help Ruby," begged Yang, "I... I can't watch my sister die to that maniac that took my arm!"

Blake could only keep silent as she watch Adam ready to cruelly take away everything she cared. He had taken her partner's arm. Now he was about to claim her leader's life and her other friend. And there was not a dam thing she could do.

"I know you are conflicted, Miss Xiao Long," placated Oobleck, "But we cannot leave you and all the citizens and students here by themselves. I can assure you though that Professor Goodwitch, Qrow, and James are all on their way right now."

"Rest assured, these criminals will not get away with this," huffed Port, "Thanks to Jaune's efforts, we now have evidence of how this has happened."

"A FAT LOAD THAT'LL DO IF MY SISTER IS KILLED YOU FAT ASS!" screamed Yang as she tried to push her way through. She fell to the ground, though, still tired from everything.

"Please... save my sister," cried Yang, her voice still muffled from the ground.

They could only turn to the nearest holo screen or Scroll to see what would happen next.

* * *

"So, any last words?" sneered Adam as he drew his blade out.

Ruby and Weiss growled at Adam. Blake had confessed that it was her ex-boyfriend that had cut off Yang's arm, and promised to take everything she cared about away.

"Remember, I want Ruby Rose alive," warned Cinder as she raised her hand, ready to incinerate them, "The rest can die for all I care."

"Maybe we could play with the 'Invincible Girl' a bit," leered Mercury, "Show her what a real man is like."

Pyrrha bristled in disgust and wanted nothing more than to rip him apart.

"Well, then... time to execute them and bring justice to the Faunus," grinned Adam.

As Team JSPR were prepared to die, Jaune's hand gripped his Wayfinder before he remembered the other item Sora had given him. Quickly fishing it out of his hoodie pockets, he raised it above his head and prayed it did something useful.

Cinder saw the item and didn't want to risk it, so she fired upon the item, but it was too late.

Jaune crushed it in his hands, and stars flew out from the case, encasing all four of them and enveloping them in a golden light before it faded into their skins. As the light faded, so did their wounds. Burn marks faded away, gashes disappeared, and even the scar on Weiss's face disappeared.

"Jaune... what was that?" gasped Weiss as she felt something tingling on her face and quickly checked it with the reflection of her weapon to see her scar was gone.

"Dunno, Sora told me to use it in case of emergencies, and I thought this qualified," shrugged Jaune, "Anyone feel like their Aura reserves just somehow refilled and injuries are gone?"

They all nodded as one.

"Good, Pyrrha? Most of them are using metallic based weapons. Dissuade them," ordered Jaune.

Pyrrha grinned as she raised both hands and brought them down, sending a magnetic pulse all around them, making sure to avoid her own team. Most of the White Fang Grunts refused to let go of their weapon and was sent flying. Others managed to keep hold of their weapon and stay on the ground. Cinder tried to blast them, but Pyrrha was already summoning the many wrecked Atlesian knights and Paladins to block her attack.

Adam raised his blade, ready to attack when he heard a yell.

"Yaaaaaaa!"

Ruby slashed down, but Adam blocked her attack. Ruby hissed and fired upon him, forcing him to dodge. Ruby used her Semblance to her fullest, running around and slashing at Adam, but he easily blocked them.

Weiss ran to help Ruby, only to duck as Emerald's scythes missed her.

"And here I thought you were our friend," said Weiss coldly.

"Pfft, as if," scoffed Emerald, "You all are too happy and naive."

As Pyrrha was busy blocking Cinder's attack while also getting rid of grunts with liberal use of her Semblance, Mercury decided to go for the easy target with no visible weapon. Which was to say, Jaune Arc.

"Jaune watch out!" shouted Pyrrha with worry.

Jaune turned to Mercury, who was smirking as his flying kick went for Jaune's face. And yet Jaune wasn't worried at all. He raised his right hand up and clenched his fist. Suddenly, the keyblade Jaune had thrown appeared right in his hands again, blocking Mercury's attack.

Mercury looked shocked at a weapon suddenly appearing that he failed to notice Jaune and Pyrrha's next move. Pyrrha use her Semblance to force Mercury in the air a bit while Jaune slashed down on his legs. Mercury tried to blast his way away, but was too late as Jaune's keyblade descended down on his knees. Hoping Aura would block it, Mercury focus all of it on his legs. It was a futile effort as the keyblade slashed right through it and cut his prosthetic legs in half.

"My legs!" shouted Mercury as he began to fall.

"Mercury!" shouted Emerald as she jumped away from Weiss's stabs and fired her chain sickle, allowing it to wrap around Mercury before he landed and pulled him towards her.

"Go help Pyrrha," shouted Jaune as he dashed towards Adam, "Adam is gunning for you, and you can use your glyphs to help out Pyrrha out."

Weiss nodded and turned to help when Adam roared in anger.

"I will not be denied my rightful kill!"

Adam blocked another slash from Ruby and blasted his shotgun at her waist, sending her skidding backwards and dashed right past Jaune, aiming his blade at Weiss's neck. Time seemed to slow down for them all. Weiss was trying to move away while putting her rapier up to defend. Ruby was shouting and trying to move. Jaune was already running, but he wasn't fast enough. Pyrrha was too busy defending from Cinder. It seemed that Adam's wish would come true.

The whole thing was still being broadcasted by a White Fang member on one of the Bullheads that had managed to fly out of Pyrrha's range. Winter nearly cracked her Scroll as she saw the imminent death of her sister. Glynda was screaming at Ironwood to drive faster. All hope seemed lost for Weiss.

However, two feelings and hearts resonated within each other. Both Jaune and Ruby wanted to save Weiss, and with emotions so strong to protect, Jaune's Wayfinder shone brightly.

Ruby felt the pull towards Jaune, and decided to act on it, accepting whatever was happening. She felt herself changing into particles, but she trusted Jaune, whatever was happening. Jaune himself felt something being pulled towards him. He was running towards Weiss, and didn't notice the light particles glowing all over his body. Suddenly, everything seemed slower to him. He could see Adam's sword almost reaching Weiss's rapier, and could tell it wouldn't help Weiss at all. With one more step, he shot forward, leaving a flurry of rose petals.

'Justice is mine!' though Adam as his blade connected against Weiss's rapier and snapped in half, continuing its path towards her neck. All of a sudden, Adam felt something even faster than him slice through his right arm. The sword swing itself changed direction, going upwards and sliced into her hair bun instead, scattering white hair all over the place.

Before Adam could even let out a noise, a punch slammed into his face, breaking his mask and knocking him unconscious.

"And that's for Yang's arm!" shouted Jaune as he withdrew his punch, "Wait. How do I know what happened to Yang?"

"Jaune?" gasped Weiss, "How did you move so fast? Where's Ruby? And what in Oum's name happened to your armor and clothes!?"

Jaune blinked as he looked down and saw what Weiss meant. He was now wearing black jeans, though his hoodie was still black. His dull gray armor was now red like roses, and he could see Ruby's insignia , a rose in full bloom, on his right pauldron.

"Err.. I dunno?" shrugged Jaune.

" _I'_ _m here!"_ piped Ruby all of a sudden.

"Ruby? Where are you? I can't see you," said Jaune, wildly looking around.

"You heard her? Where?" demanded Weiss.

" _Err I'm actually on you Jaune,"_ said Ruby, _"I'm apparently your clothes? But it's so cool! You can use my Semblance, and I got to see that giant key in action! And you got the jerk that cut off Yang's arm! I'm guessing because we're 'together' that you have some of my recent memories."_

"That is weird," sighed Weiss as Jaune quickly explained it to Weiss where Ruby was.

Jaune would've agreed if it wasn't the fact several White Fangs charged at them. Seeing Weiss was currently only wielding a broken weapon, Jaune charged forward to deal with them. Disappearing in a flurry of roses, he reappeared right behind one and slammed his keyblade on the grunt's head. He quickly turned around and did a spin attack to ward off two others before suddenly kicking another one up. He spun his keyblade in his hand like a pinwheel, dealing multiple hits to the big looking grunt before drop kicking him away.

'Where the hell did I pick up these moves?' thought Jaune as he dodged a blade, jumping back for a bit before charging forward while corkscrewing like Ruby had done in the food fight. Several grunts flew away from the force alone, and the lone target that was hit flew back far.

" _Those are my moves!"_ exclaimed Ruby, _"I'm so mixed about this. I'm ecstatic you're using my moves to kick butt, but at the same time, you're using moves I've been training so hard."_

'I think I'll only know these moves until you somehow get off me,' replied Jaune as he jumped back to Weiss, 'Speaking of which, how do I do that?'

Just as he thought of that, his clothes flashed back to normal, and Ruby came flying out of Jaune.

"That was weird," said Ruby as she flourished her weapon once more, "But cool."

Then they heard Pyrrha scream in pain, quickly turning around to see her bouncing back on the floor, her head bleeding.

"Pyrrha!" shouted Ruby, dashing towards Cinder, eager to start round two, only to be hindered by Emerald now.

Jaune began to run towards Pyrrha, but Weiss quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"What!?" shouted Jaune, unable to understand why Weiss was delaying him.

"Do that thing you did with Ruby," demanded Weiss, "Equip me or whatever. I'm practically useless right now without a weapon. And no offense, but even with your new... giant key, you don't have the necessary skills. But together, we could make a difference."

Jaune nodded and told Weiss to focus on saving Pyrrha. Weiss wanted an explanation, but seeing as time was short, she began to focus as hard as she could.

Jaune felt his chest grow warm, and quickly reached in to see his Wayfinder glowing. As Weiss began to disappear into particles and surround him, Jaune chuckled at the Wayfinder.

"So that's what Sora meant," grinned Jaune before he felt his clothes change once more. Now, he was wearing light blue clothing and gleaming white armor, with the snowflake emblem on his right shoulder. His keyblade morphed slightly so that instead, it had a snowflake at the tip of the key, and was much slimmer, built like a rapier.

" _Now then, you should be able to use my Semblance,"_ theorized Weiss, _"Though let's check your Aura levels... HOLY MOTHER OF OUM!"_

'What, what's wrong?' panicked Jaune.

" _How do you have so much Aura?"_ gaped Weiss, _"It's almost... unimaginable."_

'Weiss, we can talk about that later, we need to save Pyrrha now!' said Jaune, with Weiss instantly agreeing and planning to shelve that subject for later.

* * *

Pyrrha coughed up blood as Cinder managed to elbow her in the stomach after melting her xiphos into pieces. As she looked up in defiance, Cinder had an arrow nocked on her bow already. She would've love to relish this, but she needed to finish this up fast. She let loose the arrow, seeing it sail straight for Pyrrha's chest. Suddenly, a black glyph appeared right in front of Pyrrha, slowing down the arrow until it came to a complete halt. The glyph flipped over so the tip was now pointing back at Cinder and fired.

Cinder broke her bow apart to form two swords and blocked the attack. She looked towards the others to see Jaune gliding forward, sending a burst of stabs at her. Cinder blocked them all and tried to kick Jaune away, but before her kick could land on Jaune's waist, Jaune flicked his two of his left fingers up and created a glyph for the kick to land against. A second later, Cinder was sent off balance as the glyph forced her kick back.

Not taking the chance, Cinder quickly used her powers to fly away from Jaune a bit and fired off several fireballs indiscriminately.

Jaune could've dodged or deflected some of them, but he was worried about a few hitting Pyrrha and Ruby. So he quickly spun a bit and stabbed his keyblade into the ground. A giant ice wall suddenly formed in front of him blocking all the fireballs.

" _I call hacks!"_ shouted Weiss indignantly from inside, _"Your weapon allows you to produce elements without Dust!?"_

Cinder was also in shock at Jaune's defensive action, but hid it well, opting to create a stream of fire against him. Jaune countered by throwing his keyblade at her, cutting through the stream of fire and forcing Cinder to dodge.

" _Jaune, try summoning,"_ advised Weiss, _"I could never get it until just before we went to rescue you, and even then, I only had enough Aura and time to create an arm. Maybe together, we can make a better one, and I can get the feel of how to do it properly."_

Jaune nodded and concentrated on what Weiss knew about summoning. Before him, an even larger glyph appeared before him. An armored hand reached out from the depths of the glyph, and a giant suit of armor followed it through.

A Grimm Beringel roared as it charged through, eager to crush any target it saw. Jaune quickly directed the knight to attack the Beringel while summoning his keyblade back just in time to block Cinder's cross blade attack.

During this time, Ruby was trying to attack Emerald, who was easily dodging her and using her Semblance to trick Ruby. Emerald saw Jaune focused on Cinder and decided to bait Ruby into attacking him. She quickly created a hallucination of herself attacking, and Ruby switched to her sniper rifle, aiming it at the hallucination. And of course, behind the hallucination, was Jaune. As Ruby's finger closed down on the trigger, her weapon glowed black and moved 70 degrees to the right. Noticing that it was Pyrrha's semblance, Ruby fired at where Pyrrha was pointing at instead.

"Arrrgghhh!" cried Emerald, not expecting Ruby to suddenly switch targets. The hallucination disappeared to show Emerald clutching her stomach in pain.

"Thanks for the assist!" shouted Ruby towards Pyrrha, who weakly smiled.

Meanwhile, Jaune was slowly being pushed back, despite being able to use Weiss's skills and produce elements without Dust.

" _Urg, I'm afraid my skills alone aren't enough,"_ admitted Weiss, _"Despite your Aura and my skills, she clearly overpowers us in both areas. The only reason we're still alive is because of that keyblade of yours."_

Just as she finished that, there was a brief flash, and Weiss came tumbling out of Jaune's body.

"Dammit, out of time," muttered Jaune, who had a suspicion that might happen. Ruby's link had lasted five minutes, and Weiss's had lasted just as long.

"Die!" screamed Cinder, eager to finish this up.

Abruptly, thousands of purple crystals smashed into her from the side.

"Cinder!" cried out Emerald, quickly trying to run towards her. The giant suit of armor stood in her way, though, now being maintained by Weiss.

"Get out of here!" shouted Qrow as he jumped down from the ship, along with Glynda. The ship slowly descended down to pick them up.

"Come on children, time to go," gestured Glynda as she whipped her crap towards Emerald, trapping her in a stone cage.

"You got no arguments from me," muttered Jaune as he quickly picked up Pyrrha bridal style, who blushed at this. Weiss and Ruby quickly got on the ship with Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Strap yourselves in, it's going to be a rough ride!" shouted Ironwood as he began takeoff procedures.

Glynda showered Cinder with a volley of stones, to which she burned into ashes before her hands move to block Qrow's slash. Glynda quickly jumped onto the ship as Ironwood took off.

"Wait, what about uncle Qrow!?" yelled Ruby.

"I got him," shouted Weiss as she made a glyph.

Qrow saw it and quickly shifted his weapon and fired it point blank against Cinder, allowing the recoil to move him backwards and land on the glyph. From there, Weiss activated the glyph, shooting Qrow up into the air, where Glynda quickly intercepted the human projectile and moved him into the ship.

"Buckle up, it's going to get bumpy," shouted Ironwood as he began to drive the ship away, dodging several fireblasts from an angry Cinder. One of them managed to clip the wing, cause the ship to go far slower than they all would've liked.

"No!" cried Cinder in anger before stomping away, sending a flare to the Grimm Dragon. The Grimm Dragon screeched once more before flying low towards Cinder. With her powers, she boosted herself up onto the Grimm's back.

"Chase them down!" demanded Cinder.

The Grimm Dragon was only too eager to comply, screeching as it gained speed.

"Drive faster buckethead!" shouted Qrow as he saw the Grimm Dragon easily catching up.

"I'm trying you unsophisticated couth!" roared Ironwood as he pushed it as hard as he could, "Maybe we can lose him in the city."

"Not the city!" exclaimed Jaune, "There are civilians there! Aim for the Emerald Forest, its more desolate there."

Ironwood cursed himself for the oversight and like of empathy for the citizens and quickly followed Jaune's advice.

"We'll never be able to outrun it like this," stamped Weiss.

"Children, we'll tell you to jump," instructed Glynda, "Qrow will be going with you to protect you. James and I will lure the Grimm Dragon as far away as possible for you all to get to safety."

"But that means you'll get killed!" squeaked Ruby.

"It's a risk I'll gladly take if it means protecting my students," declared Glynda.

"Glynda, you should go with Qrow," gritted Ironwood as he moved the ship to dodge several fireballs from Cinder, "Only I need to remain. It was my fault that all of this even happened. You were right, Qrow, I should've listened to Ozpin."

"Of all the time to agree with me now," mumbled Qrow.

"If I leave you, then Fall Maiden will know that you're a distraction," replied Glynda, "I need to be on the ship attacking it to make it seem like its a desperate attempt in defending."

"We're arriving near the Emerald Forest," called out Ironwood.

* * *

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Ruby towards her three friends. They were currently sitting at the cargo hold.

"I can't think of anything," replied Weiss, her teeth grinding in anger.

"Jaune, you combined with Weiss and Ruby before. Can you do it with me?" asked Pyrrha.

"Most likely, but I don't know if that'll be enough," admitted Jaune.

"Pyrrha, I don't think you're strong enough to handle that woman," admitted Weiss, "She beat us all before, whether it was you and Ruby, just you, and me with Jaune combined. I'm afraid a combination of you two won't be enough."

"How about Jaune and Uncle Qrow?" suggested Ruby, "He's plenty strong!"

"I don't think that'll work," rejected Jaune, looking at his Wayfinder. It was glowing pretty warm, like it was close to overheating, "I don't know your uncle that well. The person who gave this to me, Sora, said that this'll connect me to my friends, and how they can lend me their strength. It's not like we can become best friends within seconds."

"I'm surprised that it worked with Weiss then," chirped Ruby, "Weiss doesn't exactly... well.."

"Be quiet," blushed Weiss.

"What can we do?" clenched Pyrrha, "Are we destined to let somebody else die for us? To die for my mistake?"

Jaune looked at his Wayfinder and closed his eyes, feeling its warmth spreading through his hands.

"Then how about all four of us together?" suggested Jaune, his eyes snapping open.

"That... might work," admitted Weiss, "But can you support us all?"

"Only one way to find out," said Jaune as he summoned his keyblade and focus, sending his Aura to both the keyblade and the Wayfinder, "The only question is, do you trust me? We're about to tackle head on the woman who killed Ozpin, and is now riding a Grimm Dragon. Don't feel bad if you want to back out now."

Pyrrha immediately put her hand on top of Jaune's hand that was carrying the Wayfinder, "Of course. You're my partner... and more. I will always trust you."

Ruby nodded and put her hand on top of Pyrrha's, "You were my first friend in Beacon. There's no way I'm letting you go out there alone."

Weiss placed hers last, "We may have gotten off to a rocky start... but you showed me that I clearly misjudged you. I'm sorry I was harsh on you, but I trust you to protect my back, just as I'll protect yours."

"Then let our hearts combine together," breathed Jaune, "Let it be one in unison, and pool our strength together. To defeat and protect those who we cherish dear."

At once, Jaune began to be bathed in brilliant light while the other three started to fade.

"Alright kids, get ready to jump," started Qrow, looking towards them just in time to see Jaune bathed. He had to cover his eyes to protect himself from being blinded. Suddenly, the cargo door opened, and a flash of light came out from the cargo hold. Qrow blinked away the blinding lights and saw Jaune was missing.

"Did he just jump off?" gaped Qrow before hurrying to Ironwood and Glynda to tell them to turn around.

Cinder frowned as she saw a flash of light pop out of the ship's cargo and landed on the tip of the trees of the Emerald Forest. The light soon faded to reveal Jaune once more, but wearing something completely different. He wore light blue jeans, similar to Weiss's dress, and a red hoodie like Ruby. His armor was golden bronze, like Pyrrha, and on his shoulder was a large white outline of a snowflake with a red rose within it, and a spear crossing through all of them.

"So, you decided to stop running away?" sneered Cinder, "Excellent. Eat him."

The Grimm Dragon screeched as it swooped down with its mouth wide open. Jaune didn't seem to reacting to it as it drew closer and closer.

"Kid!" shouted Qrow as he got ready to jump off, along with Glynda.

* * *

Back at Vale, the broadcast was still somehow playing, much to the confusion of a few people. They all saw what team JSPR had done, and were now looking at Jaune seemingly about to be swallowed whole. The reason for the continued broadcast? The Bullhead with the Faunus recording everything was still following them all for unknown reasons (cough storyplot reason).

"Jaune!" shouted Ren and Nora, ignoring his new threads. Everyone held their breath as the Grimm closed in.

* * *

Just as it was about to clamp down, Jaune reacted by jumping up towards the Grimm Dragon. Light flashed on both hands, and two keyblades were formed right in front of everybody's eyes. On his right hand was a keyblade with its hand guard plated in red and white. The shaft was dark gold, and the twin crescent moons at the top of the shaft was blood red. The other keyblade had a handguards in dark red and white, with a silver shaft and a enlarged white rose at the top, similar to Ruby's emblem.

The Grimm tried to bite down, only to clamp on two keyblades placed vertically stacked on each other, keeping its mouth wide open. It flew vertically upwards, trying to let gravity help it, but it remained stuck while Jaune used them as footholds. Jaune quickly lifted two fingers up, and glyphs spawned all around the Grimm Dragon, forming a large sphere around it. Then he made another glyph right below his keyblades, and spawned a small armored knight, which proceeded to cut the Grimm's tongue.

It screeched in pain as it paused in the air, allowing Jaune to backflip away from the Grimm and landing on one of the many glyphs. The keyblades themselves followed Jaune and floated right behind him in an x formation, ready to be drawn. Cinder began to fire arrows, fireballs, ice, anything to hit Jaune. Before they even reached him, though, Jaune suddenly disappeared in a flash. The Grimm Dragon screeched as it felt something slash at it and a burning sensation that followed it. It tried to turn around when it felt another slash hit it with a trail of ice that followed it, Then another that shocked it. Then another burning attack.

Jaune was abusing with Weiss's and Ruby's semblance, attacking it with elemental slashes, guided by Pyrrha's knowledge of how to deal the maximum damage with each slash. From the outside, it looked like a streak of light kept attacking the Grimm Dragon in every direction, and it was unable to do anything. Cinder was trying to keep herself stable on the Grimm Dragon as it flailed in pain. She saw the streak of light coming for her and raised her dual blades, effectively blocking and halting the attack. A shockwave spread from the clashing attacks, but Cinder started to grin, feeling like now she had stopped the attack, she had the advantage. Then she noticed that Jaune wasn't even in front of her, just the two keyblades clashing against her blades.

Cinder felt two hands grip on her shoulders and looked up to see Jaune was there. Before she could react, Jaune flipped and threw her off the Grimm Dragon. Cinder quickly readjusted herself in the air and used her powers to hover, only to see both keyblades spinning with each other and smashing into her stomach, lightning striking her upon impact. She was sent flying back into a glyph, which spun and fired her back towards Jaune.

Jaune launched himself off the Grimm Dragon and into Cinder, his keyblades flying back to him before he attacked her with a flurry of stabs and slashes that could only belong to Pyrrha. Cinder was unable to defend herself, and ended back on the Grimm Dragon's back when Jaune managed to maneuver himself behind her and launch her away with a double back slash.

"I've had enough!" screamed Cinder as she started to float in the air, flames bursting forth from her body, "I will not be hindered any longer!"

Cinder raised her hands high above her head, gathering all of her powers for one strike. Jaune crossed his keyblades in front of him, ready to guard when she suddenly turned around and fired it into Vale, right where most of the injured and the civilians were gathered!

"NO!" shouted Jaune as he zipped past the stream of fire with Weiss's glyphs as a foothold along with Ruby's speed. He stopped right in front of it, ready to block it as he felt the scorching heat from the attack. What made it worse was that the Grimm Dragon roared and joined in on the attack, firing a stream of fire with Cinder, making it bigger.

" _Get out of the way!"_ advised Weiss from his mind.

" _We can't!"_ corrected Ruby, _"If we don't stop this thing, then a lot more people are going to be killed."_

" _I would agree, but how do we stop something like that?"_ asked Pyrrha.

"Not by defending, but going for an all-out attack," responded Jaune as he held both keyblades up in midair in front of him, "All together. As one. Cinder may think she's powerful, but I've learned that one person who works alone will never be as powerful as someone who has friends they can rely on. My friends are my strength!"

" _You dunce,"_ said Weiss with a rather affectionate tone.

" _Yea, let's show them the power of team APWR (apricot)!"_ declared Ruby.

" _I thought it was team JSPR,"_ giggled Pyrrha.

" _Eh, didn't like it, so I changed it,"_ shrugged Ruby.

"I put a bit of time and effort on that," chuckled Jaune as his keyblades began to rotate in front of him until they were a blur, "Let's go!"

He bent his knees and shot forward right into the stream of fire. A corona of light formed right in front of him as he plowed through the fire. As he got closer and closer to Cinder, he felt the heat burning his skin and clothes. He was slowly stopping and being pushed back as Cinder laughed at him.

Out of nowhere, she felt bullets impacting her and the Grimm Dragon.

"This is for trying to kill my sister!" shouted Winter from her ship as it fired all weapons. She summoned miniature white Grimm Nevermores to attack Cinder, as well as white Grimm Beowolves to scratch the Grimm Dragon's eyes.

" _ **NOW!"**_ shouted Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune all together as they noticed Cinder and the Grimm Dragon was distracted. They blasted their way through the firestream. The Grimm Dragon roared and tried to bash its head into Jaune, but Jaune's keyblades intercepted it. With a roar, Jaune knocked its head up and continued his combo, spinning faster and faster until his two keyblades started to give off sparks at both ends. He fired them into the Grimm Dragon's neck, forcing it up. Jaune hurled his left keyblade at it's right wing to stop it from even flying, cutting through its membrane.

"Light!" shouted Jaune as he pointed his other keyblade right at the center of the Grimm Dragon, where Cinder was standing above it. The tip of the keyblade began to shine brightly before it fire a beam of light the size of a human torso. It penetrated right through the Grimm Dragon and Cinder's chest as she had fallen down to support herself when the Grimm Dragon was knocked up.

"... light," whispered Cinder before she fell into the Emerald Forest, her location unknown. The Grimm Dragon itself evaporated into ashes.

"Ha, we win," cheered Jaune before he felt the adrenaline leave him and slowly fell to the earth. His clothes flashed, and Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha appeared around him falling.

"Oh crap we're falling!" shouted Ruby as she spun her weapon to try to prevent herself from becoming a splat.

"We're too tired," grunted Weiss as she tried to create a glyph, only to flicker before fading away.

Pyrrha managed to grab Jaune and hold him tightly into her chest to protect him. Just before they hit the tree tips, a large white Nevermore swooped in and managed to catch them on its back before flying down slowly towards the grounds, where they all managed to land safely on the ground.

"Winter!" cried Weiss, waving to her sister's ship in the sky.

"We did it!" cheered Ruby.

"Indeed we did," smiled Pyrrha, cradling Jaune's head in her lap. He deserved to rest after all this.

They waited patiently for Winter's ship to land near them, followed by Ironwood's ship.

"I can't believe how you would disobey your professor like that," snapped Glynda as soon as she get near them, causing them all to flinch, "But... I suppose thanks are in order, seeing how you saved Vale. Excellent work students."

Each one of them smiled at Glynda's affectionate tone as they managed to take a ship back to Vale.

"Nobody is going to believe us that we defeated the Grimm Dragon," chuckled Jaune.

"You mean you," corrected Ruby.

"No, us," replied Jaune, "I couldn't have done this without you guys. Like Sora told me, friends are our strength."

"Now that we have some time," stated Weiss, "I really want to see how your new weapons works. Is it a Semblance? And what about that whole donning us thing?"

"Oooh I want to know!" shouted Ruby as she turned on the full puppy eyes.

"I don't think its my Semblance," said Jaune, "I actually know someone who wields a keyblade like me when I was just six. He did some sort of ceremony that let me use it, though I could never do it until now. As for that power sharing, I think it might be the Wayfinder he gave me."

"Oooh, can you do it to us?" begged Ruby.

"It would be …. beneficial," admitted Weiss.

"Maybe later," interrupted Pyrrha, "Jaune needs his rest."

"Of course," said both Ruby and Weiss.

They landed at the safe zone in Vale, and the four barely took a step out of the ship when they were met with loud cheers and whistles.

"Fearless leader!" cried Nora as she tackled both Jaune and Pyrrha.

"We saw everything," explained Ren as he got close, "The whole fight was broadcasted. Don't know why, though."

"Ah who cares!" said Nora, wiping a tear away, "We got to see you kicking ass!"

Meanwhile, Yang was dragging Blake towards Ruby and Weiss and giving them one armed hugs.

"Don't you scare your big sister like that!" scolded Yang to Ruby.

"Sis! Should you even be up with an injury like that?" asked Ruby.

"And are you even okay?" asked Weiss.

"Not really, but I felt a lot better when Ruby and Jaune did that fusion thingy and cut off Adam's arm off," replied Yang, "What about you Weiss. You have to deal with short hair now. I can't really imagine what it be like to lose that much hair."

"Better than my neck," sighed Weiss as her hands went over her much shortened hair, "My hair will grow back. Speaking of which, Blake Belladonna, don't you dare leave!"

The trio turned around to see Blake trying to sneak away, which was harder than she though due to the crowd.

"Where do you think you're going?" snapped Weiss, stomping over to her.

"I... I was going... to leave," admitted Blake, "You guys are … will always be in danger because of me. Because of my affiliation with the White Fang. Adam swore to hunt down everyone I care about, and you guys are the top of that list. I can't let you be hurt because of me."

"Are you done?" asked Weiss, to which Blake nodded, "Good. Then you're a bloody idiot."

"Excuse me?" said Blake, flabbergasted.

"Did you not see Ruby and Jaune just chop off Adam's arm off? Do you think we care? We're Huntresses, danger is a part of our chosen occupation. We chose to be your friends, and we don't care if you were affiliated with the White Fang. Jaune told us that with friends, we're stronger together than we are apart. Do you think so little of us? Are we not friends?"

Weiss's tone became softer as she hugged Blake, "We understand the risks, and we don't care."

Ruby and Yang joined in on the group hug as Blake started to cry, tears leaving her eyes.

* * *

Jaune was trying to stay awake enough to get to the hospital to get his team's injuries checked out, along with team RWBY, when he saw a very familiar face.

"Sora!" shouted Jaune in surprise.

Sora stepped out, allowing them to see a man who looked almost thirty now with spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"I see you unlocked your keyblade," grinned Sora, "And you found out the Wayfinder's functions."

"What are you doing here?" asked Jaune, "And when'd you get here?"

"I got here roughly about the time you were being surrounded by the White Fang," shrugged Sora, "Would've intervened, but I saw you were handling everything just fine. I almost jumped in when the girl's neck was about to be chopped off, but then you saved the day. Also stopped a few other things, but nothing important."

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier_

The Grimm in the Emerald Forest saw Jaune defeating the Grimm Dragon and were terrified. Such a powerful light needed to be extinguished as soon as possible! Thousands of Grimm, both regular and Alpha series, gathered in the forest, and when they saw the four alone and powerless, they were ready to attack. One Grimm took a step forward in their direction, only to be cut down mercilessly.

"I can't let you do that," grinned Sora as he appeared before them all.

The Grimm froze, seeing an even more powerful light emanating from this figure.

"Sora, we should finish this fast," said another figure with white hair.

"Yea, I want to see how Jaune's doing," nodded Sora, "Think we should use our Limit Break, Rikku?"

"Might as well sweep up the trash," replied the now named Rikku, "This world seems interesting enough. Have to admit, these guys look like they could be a part of the Heartless community. You guys want to join in on the fun, too?"

Several lights appeared before them all, each one of them carrying a keyblade. The Grimm tried to turn back and run, but were cut down viciously.

* * *

"Yea nothing important at all," finished Sora, "Looks like you all could use some healing."

Sora summoned his keyblade, shocking them all as he pointed to the sky.

 _ **Curaga**_

At once, green vines seem to spread all over the place, all coming from a blooming flower with petals that had appeared on top of Sora. The vines merely touched an injured person, and the said person felt all his/her injuries disappear, and some of their stamina rejuvenated. Though nothing could be done for Yang's arm.

"That... is... awesome!" shouted Ruby, "Can I have one too?"

Sora peered at her before blinking in surprise.

"You... have a pure heart. Huh, didn't think there would be another one," muttered Sora before clearing his throat, "I can't do it."

"Aww," pouted Ruby.

"Hey, I didn't finish," smiled Sora, "I can't do it, because I need to get Jaune up to speed about using his keyblade. However, I think my wife might be interested in teaching you."

"Yaaa!" cheered Ruby.

"What about us?" pushed Weiss, along with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," chuckled Sora, "I'll see what my friends think about taking apprentices. We're all pretty much Keyblade masters at this point. But let's focus on helping out everyone here. You guys just suffered a massive attack from the Grimm, and should focus on helping bring the city back on its feet."

They all had the decency to blush and quickly went to find Glynda to see if they could help out.

Sora looked at their retreating back as he gently pushed Jaune to go help out. He could tell them the truth later, and could see some of those kids could become potential keyblade masters. He pushed those thoughts for another day. For now, he and his friends would help out first.

* * *

 **And done. Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **If any of you want to be generous, I have a pa tr eon page!**


End file.
